wszechswiatyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Przygody Piotrusia Pana
Piotruś Pan – powieść autorstwa szkockiego powieściopisarza i dramaturga J.M. Barriego, w Polsce znana także pod tytułami Przygody Piotrusia Pana oraz Piotruś Pan i Wendy. Na początku Barrie napisał sztukę teatralną pod tytułem Peter Pan, pierwszy raz wystawioną w 1904. W 1911 Barrie zaadaptował ją na powieść, której nadał tytuł Peter Pan and Wendy. Opis Klasyczna historia, która od stu lat zachwyca czytelników Piotruś Pan to doskonale napisana, klasyczna historia, która od stu lat zachwyca i inspiruje czytelników na całym świecie. Dorośli odkrywają na nowo świat baśni, a dzieci przeżywają niezwykłe przygody wraz z Piotrusiem, Wendy i Cynowym Dzwoneczkiem. Co się stanie, kiedy spotkają zapodzianych chłopców? W jaki sposób Piotruś uratuje Tygrysią Lilię, córkę wodza Czerwonoskórych? Czy uda mu się pokonać kapitana Haka, najgroźniejszego z piratów? Streszczenie Piotruś przysłuchuje się historii pani Mary Darling przed snem przy otwartym oknie. Pewnego wieczoru Piotruś zostaje zauważony i, starając się uciec, traci on swój cień. Po powrocie, Piotruś budzi córkę Mary, Wendy Darling. Wendy udaje się ponownie przyszyć cień Piotrusia do niego i Peter dowiaduje się, że zna dziewczynka wiele historii. Zaprasza ją do Nibylandii żeby została matką zagubionych chłopców. Wendy zgadza, a pod warunkiem, że jej bracia też polecą z nimi. Dzieci są wyrzucone powietrze, by uciec od kuli armatniej i Wendy zostaje prawie zabita przez zagubionego chłopca, Milczka. Piotruś i Zagubieni Chłopcy zbudowali mały domek w którym Wendy mogła mieszkać. Wkrótce Janek i Michaś zmieniają się w Zagubionych chłopców. Piotruś wita Wendy w swoim podziemnego domu, a ona od razu przyjmuje rolę matki. Piotruś zabiera Darling'ów na kilku przygód, pierwszy prawdziwie niebezpieczny występujące na Zalewie syreny. Na Zalewie Syreny ", Peter i Zagubieni chłopcy ratują księżniczkę i walczą z piratami, w tym złym Kapitanem Hakiem. Piotruś zostaje ranny przez Haka. Myśli, że umrze, ale postrzega śmierć jako "strasznie wielką przygodę". Szczęśliwie, ptak pozwala mu korzystać z jego gniazda jako łodzi, a Piotruś żegluje do domu. Wendy zaczyna się zakochać w Piotrusiu i pyta go, jakie uczucia czuje niej. Piotr mówi, że jest dla niego jak matka. Pewnego dnia, podczas opowiadania dla zagubionych chłopców i jej braci Janka i Michasia, Wendy przypomina im o rodzicach, a następnie postanawia zabrać ich z powrotem i wrócić do Anglii. Niestety, bez wiedzy Piotrusia, Wendy i chłopcy są przechwyceni przez Kapitana Haka, który zatruwa lek Piotrusia, podczas gdy chłopiec śpi. Gdy Piotruś budzi się, dowiaduje się od wróżki, Dzwoneczka, że Wendy została porwana - starając się zadowolić Wendy, Piotruś chce wypić lekarstwo. Dzwoneczek nie ma czasu, aby ostrzec go o truciźnie, a zamiast tego pije to sama, przez co umiera. Piotruś zaczyna powtarzać "wierzę we wróżki", dzięki czemu Dzwoneczek ożywa. Piotruś wyrusza na statek. Udaje krokodyla, którego panicznie boi się Hak. Podczas gdy piraci szukają krokodyla Piotruś wkrada się do kabiny, aby wykraść klucze i uwalnia Zagubionych chłopców. Rozpoczyna się bitwa między chłopcami, a piratami, którą wygrywa Piotruś, który wrzucił kapitana Haka w paszczę krokodyla. Wtedy Piotruś przejmuje kontrolę nad statkiem, i płynie na nim z powrotem do Londynu. Wendy z braćmi powraca do domu, gdzie radośnie witają ją rodzice, a zagubieni chłopcy zostają przygarnięci przez państwo Darling. Piotruś na krótko powraca, a pani Darling oferuje mi, że i jego przygarną, ale chłopiec odmawia, bojąc się, że będzie musiał dorosnąć. Piotruś obiecuje wracać do Wendy każdej wiosny. Wendy ogląda jak Piotruś odlatuje i mówi w przestrzeń, "Nie zapomnisz przyjść do mnie, Peter? Proszę, proszę nie zapomnij." Postacie Rodzina Darling George Darling - ojciec rodziny, Mary Darling - matka rodziny, żona pana Darling Wendy Darling - najstarsze dziecko małżeństwa Darling, jedyna córka. John Darling - średnie dziecko, starszy syn. Michael Darling - najmłodsze dziecko rodziny Darling Lisa - służąca rodziny Darling Nana - suczka o rasie nowofundlanda i opiekunka dzieci rodziny Darling Jane - córka Wendy Margaret - wnuczka Wendy i córka Jane Zagubieni chłopcy Piotruś Pan Milczek Kędziorek Drobinka Stalówka Bliźniaki Piraci James Hak - kapitan piratów Pan Smee - bosman pochodzenia irlandzkiego Bill Jukes - łotr posiadający wiele tatuaży, zabity przez Piotrusia Pana Cecco - Włoch, pirat zabity przez Piotrusia Pana Twardy Hrabia - były nauczycie dobrych manier, wyskoczył ze statku w obawie przed Hakiem i Panem Rożen - łotr uważany za brata Czarnego Murphy Ed Teynte - pirat zabity przez Piotrusia Pana Wysoki czarnoskóry mężczyzna Morgan Lufcik Głupek Robert Filozof Alf Murarz Czerwonoskórzy Pantera - wódz plemienia Pinkaninów Tygrysia Lilia - księżniczka czerwonoskórych Czerwonoskórzy - plemię Pikaninów zamieszkujące Nibylandię Inne postacie Dzwoneczek - wróżka Piotrusia Pana Krokodyl - wróg Kapitana Haka, zjadł jego prawą rękę Syreny Niby-ptaki Kiedy Wendy dorosła Cztery lata po premierze oryginalnej produkcji Piotrusia Pana, Barrie napisał dodatkową scenę zatytułowaną "Kiedy Wendy dorosła" . W tej scenie, Piotruś wraca do Wendy w późniejszych latach. Ale ona jest wyedy dorosła i ma córkę, Jane. Okazuje się także, że Wendy poślubiła jednego z Zagubionych chłopców. Kiedy Piotr dowiaduje się, że Wendy go "zdradziła" i dorosła, jest załamany, dopóki Jane zgadza się przyjść do Nibylandii jako nowa matka Piotrusia. W ostatnich kilku zdaniach powieściowych, Barrie wspomina, że i Jane dorosła, że Piotruś zabrał jej córę, Margaret, do Nibylandii. Kategoria:Książki Kategoria:Literatura dziecięca Kategoria:Piotruś Pan